Sticky
by PolarBear1200
Summary: A Peeves plays a trick kind of story. It's sweet, really. Only a few chappies long.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't move.

Of this she was sure.

But she could breath, and she didn't appear to be in any real danger.

She was alone in the abandoned corridor that no one uses, on her back, stuck to the floor.

Her forearms were free, but from her elbows up, she was stuck to the floor. She tried to get to her wand, but in her new teaching robes she needed to reach much further to get to the pocket.

She sighed. Screaming for help wouldn't work. The corridor was rarely, if ever used, unless there's an emergency.

Last time it was used was in the war a few years ago.

The corridor wasn't on any map of the school, so students who were to be hidden were put there.

The hall smelt dusty and unused, and the ground was cold through her robes.

She tried to twist her head to see what was holding her down, but her hair was held fast.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Like a hum. No, it was someone singing...

Peeves.

Of course.

He must be behind this.

My god he was singing loud.

"OHHH I TRICKED SNAPEY  
AND STOLE HIS BREW  
NOW IT'S EVERYWHERE  
WHAT SHALL WE DO?

OH SNAPEY'S MAD  
AND CHASING ME TOO!  
HE'S NOT GUNNA CATCH ME!

I'M FASTER THAN YOU!"

Hermione pulled her head up as far as she could and looked down her body towards the direction of Peeves.

She wished she could reach her ears to plug them from that horrible singing.

Peeves came into view after a while, spinning around and flying... He hovered over her and blew a raspberry at her, then flew off, singing louder still.

She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop, but instead felt something slam down ontop of her. Her breath was knocked out and she coughed and choked.

Opening her eyes to see what had been thrown on top of her, she came face to face with Severus Snape, who had apparently tripped and fallen directly ontop of her.

She whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

He cringed in pain.

She thought he was cringing at the sight of her.

So, naturally, her hackles came up.

"Oh, great, of all the people to be stuck to the ground with, it's the bat of the dungeons. Aren't you usually hanging from the roof of your classroom at this time of day, Snape?" She sneered.

Fighting, reluctantly, side by side in the war had led them to becoming less than equals. She refused to refer to him by anything but his last name, and he the same.

He was on top of her, one knee to the ground, both elbows down, beside her arms. He was holding himself up on his elbows and his knee in an attempt not to crush her.

And, of course, not to press his hard-on into her.

That would be embarrassing.

Because, as most people who hate each other, these two in fact found each other to be quite attractive.

But they had a reputation to keep, of course!

But as Snape fell, nose to nose with Hermione Granger, who looked at him with her deep chocolate brown eyes, with her breath panting against his lips, he felt all the blood rush to his nether regions.

Which he was mildly distracted from as his knee twinged in pain.

He wasn't a thin man, he was quite muscley in fact. And muscle weighs a lot. And to have all that weight on only his elbows and his knee.

He went to move off her, then, after about 15 seconds of staring at her.

That was when he realised he couldn't move.

Which then sparked his interest as to why Granger was lying on the floor.

"Care to enlighten me as to how I am apparently attached to the floor?" He asked her.

"Don't ask me, Peeves has something to do with it.. Remember? He was singing something about a brew. I thought even someone as dense as you would have noticed that." She rolled her eyes and looked away. Which wasn't particularly far, as she couldn't move her head. So, instead, she closed her eyes tightly.

Now, to Snape, she was doing this because of her obvious repulsion to his close proximity. Rarely a female didn't heave up her breakfast at being this close to him.

He admired her for not passing out from nausea.

But Hermione was actually closing her eyes to stop the part of her brain that was absolutely SCREAMING at her that his outer thigh was touching her inner thigh.

She thought herself pathetic, stupid, silly and utterly moronic to be burning between her thighs at a mere accidental touch.

What was she, a 16 year old boy?

She made a disgusted sound. How stupid could someone be?

'Ah, so she's getting there now.' Snape thought. 'First the sounds, then the heaving, then the vomiting.'

Snape hissed in pain as his leg started twinging again.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

'What does she care?' He thought.

'What do you care?' He said. Not being one to keep a nasty thought to himself.

She glared at him.

"Well, I don't want you to have a heart attack and DIE on top of me. I mightn't ever be found if you cover me with that huge cloak of yours. You might crush me to death if your whole body is pressed against mine.." She blushed at this. 'Not pressed against!' Her brain cringed painfully.

He frowned at her and explained his problem with his knee.

"Do you have your wand, Snape?" She asked.

"Of course I do, you silly girl. Since when would I go anywhere without it?" He scoffed at her.

"Well then, where is it?" She used her forearms that were free to pat the sides of his teaching robes to see if she could feel it.

Having her hands moving over his hips and waist made his brain stop working. He tipped his head down and ordered his brain to remember where he put his wand. He resisted the urge to just press himself down on her. Where would she go? Worst would happen is she'd find his wand and hex his bits off. Would probably help.. Except his wand was in his...

"Sleeve!" He said. "It's in my sleeve, in the pocket there." He moved his arm inside his robe for a moment before realising he couldn't reach it.

Hermione held up a white piece of cloth.

"I found a hanky. If I put it in your mouth and you can manoeuvre it to be flat on the ground beside my head, you can lie down if you like... I was only joking about crushing me, I'm sure you're quite light." She half smiled at him, then stopped herself.

They managed to get the handkerchief positioned enough so that none of his hair or head would touch the ground, he would just have to have his other knee stuck to the ground.

He tried to think very unsexy thoughts as he lay down on her.

"Try to put your weight onto my pelvis more." She said, slightly breathlessly. "I can handle your weight there."

'Ah, but can you handle my cock stabbing into you..' The voice inside his head, which had gotten slightly dirtier as she'd spoken in that breathless voice, spoke to her.

"Yes, that's good." Was that a moan? Oh Merlin, he was hallucinating.


	3. Chapter 3

As Severus Snape lay there, body pressed against a woman whom he found to be most definitely one of the most beautiful women ever in the world, the left side of his face against the ground, face turned towards her, his nose in her hair..

He realised this was the closest he would get to heaven.

She sighed deeply and the movement of her stomach caused his cock to rub between her legs. He jumped and thought of the unsexiest thing he could imagine..

Being invited to a threesome by Minerva and Albus.

Like ice water to the crotch.

He lifted his head slightly to look at her face. Her cheekbones were defined, her skin flawless except for a few scars along her jawline.

"I find it uncomfortable when people stare at me, Severus." Hermione said with her eyes still shut.

"I was noticing your cheekbones stick out a lot. You look malnourished." First thing he could think of. He knew she was beautiful. God, why couldn't he just say it.

"Malnourished or not, you still wanna have sex with me.." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wh.. What?" He gasped.. How did she know? He wasn't hard, and his heart rate was normal and his breathing slow.

He pulled himself up to look at her in the eyes. It was then she started laughing.

He looked at her in confusion, then masked his face to the normal scowl.

"I'm only teasing you Severus, don't look so scandalised!" She laughed.

'Teasing me indeed..' His brain piped up.

"Although, were a student to come across us in the hallway like this, they'd probably say that too.." She smiled.

"Well, with you laughing and wriggling around so much, they'd think you reciprocated my feelings tenfold.." He looked away for a second, then added.. "Hypothetical feelings.." He also was about to add his opinion that he hoped no one saw them or he'd never live it down.. But..

'Oh, now why don't you insult her and take a step back..' His mind interrupted.

He lay back down and pretended he HAD to be as close as he was to her.. Because the material covering the floor was close to her ear. Of course.

He took a deep breath and let it out, and watched her goosebumps run along her arm and chest.

She made an almost imperceptible squeak.

He squinted in contemplation. His hot breath on her neck gave her goosebumps, hm?

Interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohgod. Oh my god.

The freezing cold ground on Hermione's back and Snape's burning hot body on top of her was driving her crazy.

He had put all his weight on her hips.

Every breath in was torture. Every breath out was worse.

She was so sure he could feel how wet she was.

She couldn't ask him to move his hips, that would be embarrassing.

'Oh, Severus, move your hips, I think your buttons and digging into my clit and making me wet. Ah, thanks..' That would go down well.

She tried sighing to move her hips, thinking he might lift up his hips thinking she was having trouble breathing or something.

It didn't work, so she closed her eyes and tried to think about usexy things.

Ah, being invited to a threesome with Harry and Draco.

There we go.

She felt him move. Maybe he was going to talk to her.

She felt his light breath on her cheek.

"I find it uncomfortable when people stare at me, Severus." She said, keeping her eyes shut.

"I was noticing your cheekbones stick out a lot. You look malnourished." He said.

Why did he always insult her? Maybe she was a little thin, but she was still plump around her hips and arse.

"Malnourished or not, you still wanna have sex with me.." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Maybe she could get even a slight compliment out of him..?

"Wh.. What?" He looked positively disgusted.

Ouch, that hurt.

Keeping the smile, she saw him move so his face was right above hers. She squinted to cover the hurt in her eyes..

"I'm only teasing you Severus, don't look so scandalised!" She laughed uncomfortably.

'I'd love to tease him. Tease him for hours..' Her brain piped up.

"Although, were a student to come across us in the hallway like this, they'd probably say that too.." She wondered if he had even considered this. They could always get the student to release them, then obliviate him. Then go shag in his rooms.

"Well, with you laughing and wriggling around so much, they'd think you reciprocated my feelings –tenfold-.." He said, smirking.

'Feelings?' She thought.

"Hypothetical feelings.." He added.

'Damn.' She frowned as he moved his head back down to lie next to her. She felt his face close to her ear. His breath running over her collarbone.

She suppressed a moan as she felt goosebumps run all over her neck and chest and arm.

She hoped he didn't notice that.


	5. Chapter 5

He stared for what seemed like hours at her neck. He could see the pulse there.

Everytime he took a deep breath and blew it out on her neck, the pulse would speed up and the goosebumps would run across her neck.

Fascinating as it was, he had to keep closing his eyes to will away the erection that followed seeing her reaction to his breath.

"For god's sake, Snape, if you do that one more time, I'll pinch you right here, as hard as I can.." She squeezed his side for emphasis.

He smirked.

"Do what?" He asked, his lips right against her ear, and watched as her heartbeat sped up, the goosebumps ran everywhere and she made a tiny whimpering noise.

He made a strangled choking sound as she flipped up his shirt and dug her fingernails into him.

The combination of pain and pleasure was amazing. His eyes closed on their own and his head dropped onto the ground and he groaned.

He was hard as a rock now. No chance she couldn't notice that.

"Uh. Severus?" She asked."

'Ugh. Pervert. You're a pervert, Snape..' His brain said disgustedly.

Suddenly they were both broken from thought by a noise from the direction their head's lay at.

Snape lifted himself and looked up as Nearly Headless Nick smoothly floated towards them.

"Sir Nicholas!" He called. Hermione strained to see what was going on.

"Sir Nicholas!" He repeated.

Nick floated past them humming some tune.

Obviously not seeing them.

"Oh, so what, he's deaf, blind AND dead? Merlin." Snape lay his head back down and closed his eyes.

They'd been there for at least 3 hours now.

He'd hate to do it, but he may have to take drastic measures to be removed from ontop of this goddess who was driving him mad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok." Started Severus. "I've surmised that whoever put this on the floor and set this up also put an invisibility shield around us. For Nick not to hear OR see us, then it must be some spell.

"Now, ghosts can't do spells, so I think someone may have forced Peeves to pretend it was him, or, perhaps, Peeves saw who did it, and decided to take responsibility for it. Personally, I think it's the former, as I saw him looking particularly guilty whilst loitering outside my rooms before I noticed the potion missing and heard him singing..

"There has to be a reason why you and I are here. We are, generally, the only ones who use this corridor, as it leads to the rooms we teach at. So someone who knew we both come here wanted us stuck to the floor.." He frowned at the side of her head.

"Not to sound pig-headed. But, suppose someone saw us as a threat to them, and got rid of us to attack the school, and come here when we're vulnerable and attack us?" She sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I think we can rule that out. Considering the person who planned this adopted help from –Peeves-, we can safely assume that this wasn't as serious as it could be seen to be." He wished he could move his limbs to hold her more.

As far as he was concerned, not enough of his body was touching her.

Maybe he could rip himself off the floor. His bare hands would have skin torn off, but Poppy can regenerate skin. He would just not be able to brew for a few weeks. If it meant he was able to hold her gorgeous jawbone as he kissed her lips, he would do it.

But she probably wouldn't much fancy blood all over her face.

He growled in his throat.

He was hungry, thirsty and horny. He needed to go to his rooms, eat, drink and have a wank.

Then go to sleep.

It must be around 8 by now. Dinner is finished. They'd probably be there for the night.

Best chance of rescue in the morning. Albus used the corridor occasionally when he didn't feel like strolling along the long way..

"You know, we're probably here for the night.." Hermione spoke his thoughts.

"Mmm I was just thinking that.." He replied.

"Want to play 'I Spy'?" She asked.

"Well, for one, I can't see much more than the floor, your neck and your face. So no. And for second, I've had enough spying to last me a lifetime, thank you." He smirked at her to make sure she didn't think he was angry or anything.

"Truth or Dare then?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Isn't that painfully childish?" He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes. But. It's fun! You can ask me SECRETS!" She shoved him with her hand.

"I can't believe you are actually in a good mood here." He frowned.

"I'm actually quite comfortable. I'm warm, my back is straight. I wish my head was up a bit higher though. My neck hurts. But still.. Truth or dare?" She asked him

"We can't play truth or dare when we can't move to accomplish the dares." He almost added 'Duuuh', but stopped himself.

"Oh. You're right. Ok. Just truth then! Ask me anything!" She nodded enthusiastically. Or, nodded as much as her stuck hair would allow.

He sighed loudly and emphatically.

"Fine – Why does Mr. Weasley not chase you around like a puppy dog anymore?" He smirked, knowing this would probably irritate her out of playing the game.

"Oh, I told him his penis was funny looking. He chucked a fit and won't talk to me." She giggled.

He looked at her in horror.

"What? It bent sideways. Not even like a banana, like.. at a right-angle. I was horrified." She laughed loudly

He loved her laugh.

"Ok, now you," She looked thoughtful, then beamed a huge smile at him.

"What do you REALLY think about me?"

He looked at her. Looked at her eyes, and at her lips. Her button nose that tipped up at the end. Her curly hair fanned around her face.

"I think you're stunningly beautiful." He whispered, almost too quiet to hear.


	7. The End

She squinted disbelievingly. Sure, she had felt his hard-on against her earlier. Sure he was teasing her before.

But STUNNINGLY BEAUTIFUL?

Wow.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, he lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her deeply.

She clutched her hands at his sides and held onto him.

She whimpered and pushed her hips into his.

He growled at the back of his throat and moved his hand to her face, sliding it under her head and pulling her head closer to his.

Wait a minute.

They both stopped.

Breathing hard, eyes glazed.

They'd come unstuck from the ground!

Severus looked at Hermione, and opened his mouth to apologise, then stopped.

She would probably hit him now.

She lifted her arms up.

'Here it comes..' He thought.

But instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down again.

She bent her knees and felt the pins and needles as the blood moved through her limbs again.

Severus groaned as he felt her fingernails digging into his neck and the back of his head.

He pushed hips into hers to make sure she could feel how hard he was and moved down to kiss her neck.

Whimpering and moaning, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as close as possible.

He pulled back and brushed the hair away from her face.

"To my rooms?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, sure that her voice wouldn't work, and they both got up and walked to his rooms quickly.

--

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle.

"Yes, Albus, I'm sure they went into his rooms TOGETHER." The portrait reported.

"So all went according to plan, then." Albus twinkled.

"Except that they were there for 5 hours!" Called another portrait.

"Well, you can't rush love, now, can you?" Albus replied.

"Now, Peeves, as thanks for helping me, as we discussed, you have use of the room of requirement to wreck as much as you need for ONE week."

Albus waved his hand and the door to the room appeared and opened, and it was filled with old chairs, old, empty pensieves, caldrons and books.

Peeves let out a happy cry and flew into the room. He began throwing things everywhere and laughing and singing.

Albus sat as his desk, and smiled.

"Best idea I've ever had, that was." He said to himself.

THE END!

--

As an afterthought, imagine how this would have went if Peeve's had led Severus in the wrong direction, and he had landed head to toe with Hermione!

But that's a PWP for another time.

Hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
